


Arcane

by thejoystickofaswitch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Confessing love, Confessional, Fire Emblem - Freeform, claude being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoystickofaswitch/pseuds/thejoystickofaswitch
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Arcane

Sometimes your brain couldn’t process that the war was over. When you woke up, you believed the previous day was a fever dream and expected to hear a report from Ignatz, only to see everything in the Monastery was peaceful. The usual chatter or gossip about the ongoing war ceased to exist. Even the cats and dogs who lived in the Monastery seemed to have peace of mind. Claude actually had a true, almost pure smile on his face as well. It felt almost too good to be true, as if it truly was an ongoing dream you’d eventually wake up from. There were countless times you had to pinch yourself. 

When you finally realized it, the question of “Now what?” immediately entered your brain. For the first time in over five years, you were bored. The use of dreading over tomorrow didn’t fill your chest anymore. It left it hollow, almost longing for something to fill it once more. 

\--

The Goddess Tower had the best view of the land the Monastery loomed over. You found yourself being occupied by the beauty of it all--staying up there for hours until night fell. Often falling asleep only to be woken up by Byleth or Hilda, a teasing grin on Hilda’s face while Byleth simply gave you a gentle smile. 

Sometimes you wondered how much Ignatz would charge to paint the view of the sunset from the Tower. 

“I figured you were up here,” the voice that spoke was familiar. All too familiar. Turning around you spotted Claude leaning against the doorway of the Tower’s exit. An unreadable emotion in his eyes. You grinned. 

“Yeah, I’ve been bored lately.”

“Too bored to come down and say hi?”

“Hey, I come down a lot!”

Claude let out a chuckle at your response and approached the spot next to you. His cocky attitude dissolved as he gazed out at the sunset, giving away something was on his mind. 

“I know that serious look,” you nudged him, “Something’s on your mind.” 

You had known Claude since the first day you arrived at the Monastery. From the moment you joined the Golden Deer house, your eyes had always landed on him. He was so mysterious, so curious about everything around him. He’d laugh and joke around, but the smile or chuckle that left his lips never matched his eyes. It was as if he was wearing a mask to protect himself. 

That was what made you so curious. 

“I’ve been thinking about something for awhile,” Claude explained, shifting his gaze onto you. “Ever since the war ended.”

“That was a month ago.” You replied, “It must be something important.”

“It is. The problem is though, I’m more concerned about how you’ll react to it.”

Your heart began to pound, “What do you mean?”

For some reason, in the very back of your mind, a desperate thought poked out. Your feelings for Claude weren’t as hidden as you hoped. Hilda had poked fun at your crush when you were a teenager, but as an adult you wanted them to disappear. To finally be over that little romantic fantasy you clinged on to for the longest time, but it didn’t go away. It only grew stronger as you matured. Which you hated to pieces. 

And now, as you listened to him, your heart and mind pleaded at him. You yelled at their pleas, hoping to calm them down, but they never budged. All you could do was bite your tongue. 

“Well, I’ve been planning on leaving Fodlan.” He finally stated.

“Oh,” you sighed, chest aching. Surprisingly, you had considered he would. Knowing Claude, and knowing his nature, after seeing a huge war break out, he’d want to go to his home land and possibly help others in need there that he couldn’t while fighting here. You could only flash him a small smile.

“That’s just like you.”

“Oh?” He titled his head. “Am I that obvious?”

“To me you can be.”

It was silent for a little bit. You focused your gaze on the sunset once more, watching as the bright circle dipped into the land. Claude let out a sigh that broke the silence. 

“(Y/n).”

“Hm?”

“I have something to ask, too.”

You raised an eyebrow, “To watch over Hilda? Don’t worry, I was already planning on it.”

“No,” he laughed, “Not that. But that’s something I should’ve thought about.”

“What then?”

His expression shifted to something more serious, determined even. It surprised you, your heart started to pound again. 

“Give me your hand.” 

Immediately you held out your palm, watching with wide eyes as he placed a delicate ring inside it. It didn’t take long for you to put two and two together. Your breath caught in your throat, words you desperately wanted to speak and ask wouldn’t come out. 

“You--I--”

“Heh, I guess I should’ve prepared you first.”

“Claude...you’re not saying what I think you’re saying are you?”

“I am.” His eyes met yours, they held a warm look. One that could easily make tears well in your eyes. “I want you to be waiting for me when I get back.”

Now, you were actually on the brink of crying. You lowered your eyes to the floor, “You didn’t think I would?”

“No, I had no doubt.” He gently lifted your chin with his thumb. “Just needed to make sure, though. For my sanity.”

You laughed, “You don’t need to worry about that. I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers.”

“That I also knew.”


End file.
